Persona
by andrea325
Summary: What happens when Mark's different persona's collide. How will he and those around him handle it. Rated T for now, But that might change later. Mark/Lexie. I changed some things around in the chapter so please re-read
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This morning was just like every weekend morning; he had gone to the hospital to check on all of his surgical patients. He was able to discharge one and he had given orders to one of the interns to watch his other two patients more carefully. Now, pulling out of the hospital parking lot, he was heading to another part of town. The part of town no one liked to go to, the other side of the tracks so to speak. It was a trip he knew well, so well in fact that the car could have driven there on auto pilot. He enjoyed this journey very much. As the scenery changed outside the car, so did he. In the car on this trip he relaxed because he knew that when he got out of the car he can just be Mark.

As he came closer to the house, he realized the stark differences between his life and the life of the people he was going to see. He could have anything he wanted without having to think twice. Everything he owned was new. He never had to worry where he was going to find the money for dinner, the rent, and most importantly whether or not he could get good health care.

The Jacobs's on the other hand had to worry about those things. Ms. Jacobs worked a minimum wage job which was barely enough to pay the rent, put gas in her run down car, and try and find enough money to put food on the table. She was a really good Mom who worked hard to make a good life for her son Tim.

As soon as he turned into the driveway he could see a short boy with blue eyes his short hair going in all different directions sitting on the porch waiting for him, a smile on his face. As the door opened, he jumped u from the chair he was sitting in "Mark, I've missed you." Tim came running toward him giving him a huge smile.

"I've missed you too buddy," Mark said as he walked up to the porch a big smile on his face as well. "Your mom said that we needed to work on some math and reading today."

"Do we have to?" he whined looking up at marlk

"You know we have to," Mark said while his hand quickly messed up his hear even more The two of them made their way into the house. Mark hung up his jacket in the closet without having to ask where to put it. "But I promise that once you are done with your homework, I will take you out for ice cream."

"Hello Mark," Ms Jacobs said as she came walking in to grab her purse. "Timmy, why don't you go and get your homework out and get started. I need to talk to Mark for a minute." She sat down in one of the two chairs in the room. Mark took the other.

"What's going on Kathy?"

"Well," she began, "Tim had his end of the year parent teacher conferences last night and I wanted to share the results with you." She pulled a piece of paper out of her purse, and set it down on the floor," he is doing much better in all of his classes. He is still having difficulty with reading and math, but has shown great improvement over the last few months." Mark could hear the pride in her voice as she spoke, "He is willing to read in class now when called upon, which he wouldn't do before. The school psychologist has said that he has become more outgoing, but is still holding back some. We both know why that is though, and it is going to take time for that to change."

Mark nodded and agreed, "I know that it will take time. You know I will do whatever I can do to help, Kathy."

"I know you will Mark. Both Timmy and I are so lucky that you came into our lives. The other night when he was saying his prayers before he went to bed, he thanked God for bringing you into his life."

Mark was surprised to hear that, "I am lucky to have both of you as well. There is something I wanted to talk to you about. Timmy has talked to me about how much he likes baseball, and we have talked about why you don't want him to join the community baseball program here. Would you agree to let him play if he played in the suburbs?"

"I would love for him to play, but the teams cost more, and I just can't afford that right now," she said looking down at her hands.

"I know that Kathy, and I would like to pay for that for him, as his Big Brother."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking me to, I am offering."

"But, you have done so much for him already."

"I love doing things with him, and for him."

"Okay its fine with me as long as I can work it out with my work schedule."

"If you can get him to the practice at night during the week, I will get him to the games on the Saturdays you have to work."

"Are you sure?" She looked up, Mark could hope in her eyes.

"Absolutely."

"Okay, I'll let you tell him," she said as she got up from her chair Mark followed her lead they walked into the other room. Timmy was sitting there, obviously struggling to do his homework. Mark pulled out a chair and sat down next to him.

"I just don't understand this," Timmy said as he threw the pencil down on the table.

"What don't you understand," Mark said.

"These math problems, I have been trying to do them while you were talking to my mom."

"Do you want to take a break from math; we could work on your reading homework first."

"Yeah let's do that first," a smile quickly replaced a frown. Mark got up from the chair at the table and went to sit on the couch. This was a weekly routine when it came to Timmy's reading homework.

I wrote something in school Friday that I am supposed to read to someone." Timmy quickly reached into his backpack and pulled out a sheet of paper, going to sit right next to Mark. Mark could see that the sheet had writing prompts along with Timmy's answers "See I was supposed to write about my best friend." holding the paper with both hands, Timmy looked at it intently as he began to read. "My big brother Mark happens to be my frirrend," He struggled with the last word, "friend," looking up at Mark with nervousness showing on his face.

"Good job, keep going." Mark said, putting his arm around Timmy. Truth be told, no one had ever considered Mark to be their role model. Timmy took a deep breath and continued.

"He my friend and I want to be him. When I'm older. He helps people." The next question on the sheet was _what are some of the things you do with your friend_? "Mark helps me with my homework every Saturday. After we do my homework, we go out and do things. I can tell Mark many things and kkknnnoow" Timmy looked up at Mark.

"Know" Mark answered for a Timmy when he noticed the Timmy was getting frustrated with that word.

Looking relieved Timmy continued to read, "he will not tell mom. We do fun things together all the time I see him, us...usually, on Saturday." Mark gave him a big smile and a squeeze. "He is like a brother to me." Tommy kept reading for a little while longer, when he needed help or just encouragement Mark gladly gave it. Mark was so surprised that he would look up to him that much.

Ms. Jacobs watched from the small kitchen and smiled. If anyone would have looked at the two of them they would have thought that it was a father and son reading together the way Tommy read and Mark smiled and gently corrected him when necessary. She was so glad that she applied to find her son a big brother. It was good for her son to have a positive male role-model in his life.

When Mark and Tommy finished the reading they took a break and Mark sat with him while he had a sandwich at the small run down kitchen table. Tommy had told Mark how much he had meant to him and he wanted to do the same and tell this little boy just how important he was to him, but Mark couldn't find the words to explain it. After Tommy had a snack it was time for the two of them to tackle the math homework. Math was much harder for Tommy; he had a hard time with both addition and subtraction. To help with this Mark took out twelve pennies from his pocket and using the first example from his worksheet, Mark looked at Tommy, "Okay we have 12 pennies now we need to subtract seven. What does subtraction mean?" Mark looked at Tommy

"It means to take away."

"Good so why don't you take away seven." Tommy slowly took seven away. "Good, now how many pennies are left?" Tommy counted the pennies that remained smiling he looked up at Mark

"Five"

"That's right."

"So twelve minus seven is five," Tommy smiled as he quickly wrote the answer on the sheet in front of him They continued to work this way on math for about an hour. Mark helped him when he needed it and just watched when he got the hang of it. Tommy finished his math homework and quickly put it in his bag "Now we can go for ice cream," Tommy got up from his chair excitedly.

"Hey Buddy, I have a surprise for you," Mark said before sipping his water he had gotten from Kathy while Tommy had been eating his sandwich. Kathy stopped washing the dishes, and came over and stood by Mark.

"What is it?" Tommy said, an enthusiastic smile on his face when neither his mom nor Mark said anything right away.

"Well, remember how you told me you wanted to play baseball?"

"Yeah." Tommy looked back and forth between Mark and his mom.

"Your mom and I have talked about it, and as long as I can find you a team to play for a few miles from here, you can join a team."

As Mark was finishing the last sentence, Tommy got up and ran over to his mother with cautious optimism he gave her a huge hug. A few seconds later he looked up at her with worry in his eyes, "But mom, you said I couldn't play because it would cost too much."

She looked down at her son; at the age of eight, he worried too much about money. He not only wanted to do this, but needed to do this. For a kid his age he had too much on his shoulders. He needed a chance to be a kid. "Don't worry about it. Just have fun."

Tommy took a quick look at his mother before jumping up and down, "I get to play baseball. I get to play baseball!" He ran over and gave Mark a questioning look. "Can we go somewhere and practice today instead of going for ice cream?"

"Sure," Mark watched with huge satisfied smile on his face as he watched Tommy run to the short distance to his room and grab his bat, ball, and glove.

"Come on Mark," Tommy happily said as he ran out by the front door, stopping only to put on his shoes. Mark quickly glanced at Kathy who had gone back to doing the dishes and the two of them shared a quick smile as he headed to the closet to get his jacket and put his shoes back on.

Mark and Tommy made their way down to the closest baseball field which was about a block away. It was no wonder Kathy didn't want her son playing on a team in this part of town, Mark thought as they walked. Mark noticed a bunch of kids drinking behind a house, one of whom was showing off a new knife he had just stolen. As they walked into the park they could see graffiti sprayed on more than one park bench.

For about an hour, Mark and Tommy practiced. First, Mark hit the balls and made Tommy field them, then Mark threw the ball and Tommy tried to hit it.

"Mark are you going to be able to come to any of my games? I know you're busy." Tommy asked while they were walking back towards his house.

"Yes. I wouldn't miss them. He smiled down at timmy

"_"He my friend and I want to be him. When I'm older. He helps people_

As mark was driving away from this side of town, he couldn't help but replay that comment and the last couple of hours in his head. He had so much fun throwing the baseball around, but if he told anyone at work about this they would think he was joking because in their eyes Dr. Mark Sloan didn't care about anyone but himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and the story alerts they mean more than I can say. Please keep them coming they help me right.**

**Chapter 2**

Mark turned off the lights of his hotel room, shut the door and made his way down the quiet hallway to the lobby. That was one of the things he liked on days when he had to be at the hospital, the quietness of the hotel in the morning. He ran through the mental list he had made of things that needed to be done. The most important thing on the list had been completed. He had made callsthe day before and found a baseball team for Timmy to play on. His games would be Thursday's and Saturday's. Getting in the elevator he realized that he was going to have to talk to the chief about changing his schedule so that he wouldn't miss one of Timmy's games. He made his way to the valet desk, "Good morning, would you mind bringing my car around?"

"Of course not, Mr. Sloan," the valet said, while leaning down to grab Mark's keys. None of the valets here at the Archfield even bothered to ask him to present a ticket. They all knew what he drove and what his keys looked like. "I will have it here in a minute for you sir," the valet said as he hurried out the door to grab Mark's car. He waited in the deserted lobby for his car to appear.

Once comfortably seated in his car Mark began to think of the day ahead, the surgeries he would perform and, the people he would perform them on. In the short distance between the hotel and the hospital Mark turned off his personal side. When he got to work, the staff would see Dr. Mark Sloan head of Reconstructive/Plastic Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital. As soon as he stepped into that hospital, the sensitive side of Mark would be long gone, and he would become Dr. Mark Sloan, the womanizing man whore staff had come to expect.

He was confident in his abilities as a surgeon, he was one of the best in the country; people came from all over to see him. It was because of this distinction that he expected the best out of everyone who worked with him. That was why he was hard on the interns. Today was no different; he had two interns assigned to his service for the day. Their names he couldn't remember. One, he sent with his patient to get a series of pre-op tests. The other intern, for some reason, rubbed him the wrong way so he had sent him to retrieve his morning coffee.

"Hey Mark," Derek Sheppard fell into step with him as they made their way to the surgical board. Derek had been Mark's best friend for years. They had been through a lot together. Most friends would never have forgiven him for sleeping with their wife, but Derek forgave Mark for sleeping with his, and slowly they had rebuilt their relationship

"How was your date with the nurse from pediatrics last night?" Derek gave Mark a quick knowing smirk.

"It was nothing special, mutual enjoyment for both parties, no strings attached." Mark shot a quick bored look towards Derek."Time is short, that's why I choose to always leave my options open." Mark continued to look at the board "How was your evening with Meredith?"

"It was alright, she made me dinner." Meredith Grey was Derek's girlfriend. Their relationship had defiantly been a bumpy ride from the beginning. Lately they had hit a smooth patch and Mark could only hope it stayed that way.

Mark could remember a time when Meredith and Derek went their own ways. Derek was miserable even though he had started a new relationship with one of the surgical staff. That relationship did not last very long though because Derek just couldn't get past Meredith. All of a sudden Derek's pager went off, "this conversation will have to be continued at a later time, Derek said as he headed off in the other direction, towards his patient's room.

The intern returned with the coffee in hand, "here you go Dr. Sloan,"

"You better hope you have it right," Dr. Sloan took the coffee from the terrified looking intern and took one sip. "I'll have to remember to write this date on my calendar, you actually got something right. I need you to update the chart for room 303 and when your other intern friend returns with our patient in room 307 page me. I need to see those test results immediatelyso we can determine whether or not this patient can have surgery today."

Mark handed the charts to him, and headed in the other direction towards his office. Finally an hour later he received the page he had been waiting for.The test results were in. He went back to the nurses' station and was met by an eager set of interns. "Here are the test results for the patient in room 307 Dr. Sloan." One of them handed over the chart and the X-Rays as they followed him down to an evaluation room

Once they got to the evaluation room Mark turned on the x-ray viewer. "Okay you." Mark said looking at the intern who had just returned with the patient. Given what we know about this patient and her test results, should we allow this patient to go into surgery? The nervous intern took a look at the lab results and up at the x-rays, he repeated this a few times.

"Do you not have an opinion," Mark raised his voice in frustration, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Because I am sure this patient would love to hear that you have no idea whether or not she should have surgery today." Mark just stared at him and made a mental note to talk to his resident as soon as he was done giving his patient the results.

"Okay since he is unable to determine whether or not this patient should have surgery today, what do you think?" Mark turned to face the other intern waiting to see whether or not he would have an opinion.

"Well considering that her blood work came back showing that the infection she is currently being treated for has not completely been cleared up, I would suggest to this patient that the surgery be postponed at least another twenty four hours. This will give our patient a chance of being infection free before she has surgery." The intern looked up at Dr. Sloan expectantly as if he was waiting to be corrected.

"Very good, that is exactly how I feel about doing this procedure today. I won't do it because it would put the patient at risk for more complications in the future." With that, Mark took the x-rays down and the three of them headed towards room 307 to give the patient the news.

On his way out of that patient's room he heard his name being called by Dr. Torres. "Hey Mark wait up I need to talk to you"

Mark slowed his pace and waited for her. Turning to his two interns who were still on his heels, "Would you two go check on my post-op patients and update their charts." Mark anything. The gossip that got started by the nurses was bad enough. The two interns just looked at himturned and started walking the other direction. When they thought he was out of ear shot they started talking amongst themselves "That guy is such an ass. Why do we always get stuck checking on patients and updating charts?"Both interns just laughed, "

I mean come on since when does being an intern mean fetching an attendant's coffee?

Neither of the interns noticed that Mark had come up behind them "Do you to think I am deaf?" Mark said coming up behind them, both interns turned sharply on their heels and looked up at Dr. Sloan sheepishly._ The look on their face is priceless _Mark thought to himself.

"I heard every word you said and let me just answer those questions for you. First, I am an ass on general principle because I hate interns. I will only quit being an ass when the two of you show me why they allowed you into this program in the first place." Mark leaned forward to get right in their faces, "the second and third comments pretty much have to do with the same thing. You are interns plain and simple. You are here to be taught and part of the learning process is to learn to take directions and orders. Now go do as you were told and page me when you are finished."

"You know, you don't have to be that mean," Callie Torres said after listening to Dr. Sloan. "They are after all interns and just beginning to learn the ropes. Their supervising residents haven't been supervising that much these days, so they are not totally the ones to blame"

Mark looked down at Callie Torres with a smirk on his face, "Well I can't let them think they can get away with whatever they want. All of the interns this year are just plain horrible." Mark mumbled.

"Oh I am not so sure about that. Have you seen Dr. Lexie Grey?" She is so good with the patients, and her skills in the operating room are just as good. She is so knowledgeable."

Mark, of course knew of the younger Dr. Grey. Her arrival at Seattle Grace Hospital had made waves for Derek and Meredith. Meredith had no idea that she even had a half sister. Lexie and Meredith's relationship was less than perfect. Most of the time Meredith would rather pretend that she didn't have a sister.

"I have only had the younger Grey on a few cases so I haven't made up mind on her yet."

""Well," Callie said excited look on her face, "I think the new intern Sadie has a thing for me"

"That's great Callie"

"I know isn't it? We had such a good time at Joe's last night. Speaking of Joe's do you want to go later?"

"Yeah sure,"

Callie's pager went off, "I need to go check my post-op patient," she said as she hurried down the hall.

Mark watched Callie head in the other direction. A few months ago they had a thing going on, but it turned out that she was into women. In retrospect Mark thought to himself maybe it ended at a good point. They had become friends, even though he still guarded himself with her she could see through most of his attitude and knew when he needed to be put in his place.

The last few hours of his shift seemed to just drag on and on because his assigned interns couldn't keep themselves busy, but the end of the day did finally come. As he was walking out of the locker room, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and noticed a missed call. It was from the Jacob's. Once he was in the car on his way to Joe's he called back.

The phone only rang twice before he heard Timmy's voice. "Hey Timmy," Mark said a smile on his face.

"Oh Hey Mark," Timmy said excitedly. "I just wanted to tell you I got an A on my reading test," he finished in one breath

"Hey that is wonderful." Mark was so happy for him. A year ago the thought of an A for him was a foreign idea

"You'll be here Saturday right?"

"Of course, after we get your homework done on Saturday do you want to go to the ballpark again?

"Yep," Timmy said excitedly, "I can't wait."

"Neither can I Timmy. Can I please speak to your mom for a minute?"

"Sure" Mark could hear Timmy handing the phone to his mom.

"Hi Mark! I am sorry that Tim called but he was so excited."

"You never have to apologize for that Kathy. The news made my day actually."

"Well that's good."

"Actually it is. I wanted to let you know that I was able to get Timmy on a team."

"Okay, when are the games and practices?"

"Well the games are on Thursdays and Saturdays. The practices are on Monday starting next week"

"Well Monday is my normal day off and Thursdays are my early days so that works out wonderful. The only time I might have a conflict is my every other Saturday."

"Don't worry about that. I will get him to those Saturday games."

"Thank you Mark for everything. I will see you on Saturday."

"See you Saturday "Mark hung up the phone and put it back in his packet just before pulled into the parking lot at Joe's

**A/N Please don't give up on the story Mark and Lexie interaction coming I promise maybe in the next chapter at latest chapter 4. I am trying to get the beginning of the story right **


End file.
